The Three Gifts
by Scarlet Curls
Summary: As Hylia created Fi, she felt as if her powers alone were unable to make something worthy of such a task as this spirit would be burdened. The three Golden Goddess decide to help, each bestowing a special gift upon the Spirit of the Sword so that she may be a proud existence. The story of Fi's creation - Oneshot. R&R!


**~ The Three Gifts ~**

_Long ago, in a time when a great war had ceased, a goddess in the heavens, who had just sealed away a great evil, contemplated on how she could banish it from the land below eternally._

_The Legacy of the Goddesses was her last and only hope as only it held enough power to destroy the Demon King entirely. However, it was a power merely created by the goddesses; only a mortal could use its full divinity._

_Knowing this, the goddess formed two different plans; the first being to sacrifice her all powerful form to be reborn amongst her people as a common Hylian. The second was to create a spirit who would search for her chosen hero and guide him on his quest to claim the great power in her stead if she was unable to do so._

_This is where the story of a magical spirit began. She was the first non-living existence to be blessed the power that all other living things had; one of three sacred gifts._

**~§~†~§~**

Hylia looked upon her creation. It was quite plain; a blue and purple, faceless being with a robotic voice. She felt as if it needed more, so she added a few features so as to make it resemble the sword she would reside in more. It was still not enough so she gave her a few features to make her seem female.

"So is this your spirit Hylia?"

Hylia turned around to see three other goddesses behind her, each wearing a simple golden gown and having hair of different colours; red, green, blue. Power, courage, wisdom. Din, Farore, Nayru.

"Yes," Hylia replied, "But she is quite plain; my powers can only go so far in creation of this spirit."

"Why not we help?" asked Nayru, "We can each bestow a gift upon this spirit so that she may be a work to be proud of."

Hylia smiled and nodded, "I would very much appreciate it if you do."

Nayru returned the smile before gracefully gliding forward to place a hand over where the spirit's face would have been if she had one, "With my powers of wisdom, when she shares her knowledge with the Goddess' Chosen Hero, she will do so with a voice that chimes like bells." When Nayru pulled her hand away, the spirit had a face with lips worthy of such a voice.

After Nayru returned to her sisters, Farore became the next to present her gift. She placed her hands on the spirit's shoulders and said, "With my powers of Courage, when she moves her limbs, she will do so with the grace of a leaf that does not fight the wind, but dances with it." When she withdrew from the spirit, it's arms disappeared to be replace by gently fluttering capes that resembled the petals of a flower.

Finally, it was time for Din to bless the spirit with her gift. She placed a hand on its chest and chanted, "With my powers of divinity, I give her the ability to create. Not only can she use it to manipulate her surroundings but, she can find the inspiration in others to change herself." After she removed her hand, a bright blue gemstone was embedded in the centre of its chest.

Three gifts; an echoing voice of beauty, the grace of the wind's duet with a leaf and the ability to create. The third gift transformed the first two into something more; now this spirit could dance, now she could sing, now she could not only collect, but learn.

"What are you going to name her?" asked Farore.

"Fi," Hylia replied, "It is a simple name, but one that speaks who she is; humble, graceful and loyal. She will aid my hero on his quest, but I have a feeling that someday she may set out on a quest of her own; especially because of Din's gift."

Din smiled, "I wanted her to not just be a mere existence; I hoped that one day, she would live, she would love, she would feel as either we or the mortals have felt."

"Perhaps so," said Hylia, "But we shall have to see for ourselves soon. For now, she must sleep until she is needed."

The Golden Goddesses nodded together before turning to the spirit who had now become a masterpiece.

"May he serve the hero well." said Nayru before she and her sisters vanished.

_Countless years later…_

"Fi, your time has come. The world is in danger; lead your master to your home. Awaken!"

In reply to Hylia, the sword spirit opened her mouth to release a voice like chiming bells, "Yes Goddess Hylia, I shall aid the hero." Then Fi left her sword home and floated away, her capes fluttering beside her with the grace of a dancing leaf, in search of her master.

**~§~†~§~**


End file.
